Gothic 3
Gothic 3 - gra action RPG, bezpośrednia kontynuacja pierwszej i drugiej części Gothica, która odniosła bardzo duży sukces w Niemczech i Austrii (czyli tam, gdzie powstała) a z czasem jej fenomen przeniósł się do innych krajów, w tym do Polski. Marketing serii na anglojęzycznych rynkach, a przede wszystkim w Stanach Zjednoczonych, był niewielki. Ma to jednak odmienić część trzecia, której kampania reklamowa ma znacznie szerszy zasięg. Fabuła gry Głównym wątkiem gry jest uwolnienie Myrtany spod okupuacji orków, którzy w czasie wojny z ludźmi zajęli większość osad i miast. Orkowie współpracują z Zubenem, czyli potężnym władcą Asasynów oraz z Xardasem, który częściowo zdradził Bezimiennego. Jednak w dalszej części gry, Xardas zaczyna współpracować z bohaterem. Celem w grze jest znalezienie pięciu potężnych artefaktów Boga Adanosa. Gdy już gracz je zdobędzie los Myrtany leży w jego rękach - może zdecydować się na jedno z trzech różnych zakończeń gry. Fabuła gry jest nieliniowa, można wykonywać misje w dowolnej kolejności. Wątek główny skupia się na odnalezieniu czarnego maga Xardasa, gracz jednak nie musi się skupiać tylko na misjach głównych, ale również ma możliwość podejmowania się misji pobocznych, które są często znacznie ciekawsze i wyżej punktowane niż zadania z wątku głównego. Bezimienny zdobywa reputację wraz z wykonywaniem misji i rozwojem postaci. Dzięki wysokiemu poziomowi reputacji gracz może zaskarbić sobie zaufanie ludu Myrtany albo orków. W grze wyróżniamy następujące strony konfliktu: * Nordmarczycy (lud północy, walczą przeciwko orkom, współpracują z wyznawcami Innosa) * Buntownicy (rojaliści, walczą przeciwko orkom w imieniu króla Rhobara II) * Orkowie (walczą przeciw buntownikom, koczownikom i gońcom leśnym) * Asasyni (kolaborują z orkami) * Koczownicy (sprzymierzeni z buntownikami z Myrtany, lecz pochodzą z pustynnego Varantu) * Najemnicy (znani z poprzednich części gry, są na służbie orków i asasynów) * Gońcy Leśni (nacja neutralna broniąca natury, druidzi). Wysoki poziom reputacji pozwala na rozmowę z dowódcą garniozonu (w przypadku miast/wiosek opanowanych przez orków), handel potężniejszymi przedmiotami (np. zbroja paladyna, nordmarczyka itp.) oraz zaskarbienie sobie reputacji mieszkańców. W grze gracz dysponuje ogromną ilością misji - zadań pobocznych i głównych (jest ich wszystkich około 1000). Zakończenia występujące w grze Gothic 3: * zakończenie po stronie Boga Innosa (dopełnia się moc artefaktów Adanosa - Myrtana uwolniona spod okupacji orków) * zakończenie po stronie Boga Beliara (zakończenie korzystne dla Asasynów i Najemników, a władza orków zostaje obalona) * zakończenie związane z tajemniczym planem Xardasa (Bezimienny bohater i Xardas udają się eksplorować Niezbadane Krainy, po zabiciu Zubena oraz króla Rhobara II) Fabuła w grze jest ciągła co znaczy, że nie doświadczymy tutaj zmian rozdziałów tak jak w poprzednich częściach. Cały świat od pierwszej minuty gry jest dostępny dla gracza bez żadnych zamkniętych wrót lub dróg. Przejście gry obejmujące zadanie główne i misje poboczne jednej ze stron konfliktów zapewnia od 200 do 300 godzin zabawy. Umiejętności bohatera * 3 poziomy walki mieczem (jednoręcznym i dwuręcznym) * 2 poziomy walki dwoma mieczami naraz * Zróżnicowanie umiejętności walki bronią dystansową (kusze i łuki) * 2 poziomy parowania ataków za pomocą tarczy * 3 poziomy kradzieży (otwieranie zamków wytrychami oraz kradzieży kieszonkowej) * Kowalstwo (metalurgia) - możemy samodzielnie naostrzyć i wyrabiać broń (także magiczną) * Alchemia - tworzenie mikstur wspomagających siłę, życie oraz trwałe zmiany * Zdolności magiczne - pomagają przy rzucaniu zaklęć oraz pozwalają używać kosturów * Prastara wiedza - wspomaga wiedzę magiczną potrzebną do potężnych czarów Bronie i ekwipunek bohatera W Gothic 3 ulepszono i posegregowano ekwipunek Bezimiennego bohatera. Teraz już gracz nie musi długo szukać i przebierać w przedmiotach - wystarczy najechać myszą na odpowiednią kategorię (bronie, pancerze, obiekty magiczne, jedzenie, inne) i zabrać dany przedmiot. Oto kilka przykładów broni: Przykłady broni dystansowych: Bestiariusz * Potwory atakujące bohatera: ** Ścierwojad - znacznie zmieniony wyglądem, względem poprzednich części, jest bardzo słaby, ale występuje bardzo licznie, najczęściej w grupach ** Wilk - często spotykany, dość słaby, jednak w stadach jest dość trudny do pokonania, napotkać można go na każdym kroku, szczególnie licznie w Myrtanie ** Dzik - dość pospolite i często spotykane zwierzę, występuje bardzo licznie na głównych ścieżkach w Myrtanie ** Jaszczur - rzadko spotykany, jego ataki spowalniają regenerację wytrzymałości, występuje też w postaci ognistej, spotkać go można nielicznie w Myrtanie i Varancie, również w jaskiniach ** Krokodyl - powolny i ociężały stwór, występujący niemal tylko na pustyni Varant, najczęściej przy oazach. ** Krwiopijca - przypomina ogromną latającą muchę, lecz jest od niej o wiele bardziej niebezpieczna, posiada zatrute żądło, występuje dość licznie w Myrtanie i Varancie ** Goblin - słabe, złośliwe stworzenie, często uzbrojone w pałkę. Wyróżnia się trzy rodzaje tych stworzeń: goblina, czarnego goblina i goblina szamana, występuje głównie w jaskiniach Myrtany i w Nordmarze ** Nosorożec - niezbyt silny, ale dość potężny, atakujący rogiem stwór. Gracz może go spotkać w okolicach miasta Geldern ** Cieniostwór - istota magiczna, trudna do pokonania ze względu na sprytne unikanie ciosów bohatera, występuje tylko w Myrtanie i Nordmarze. ** Szabloząb - podobny do tygrysa, bardzo silny i zwinny, występuje w grupach, można go spotkać jedynie w Nordmarze ** Szkielet - nieumarła istota walcząca pięściami, pałką lub mieczem, dość silny, atakuje w grupach, najliczniej w Gothcie ** Schrat - skrzyżowanie dwóch stworów: goblina oraz ogra, walczy pałką lub pięściami, jest bardzo wytrzymały, gracz może go spotkać, zapuszczając się głęboko do myrtańskich lasów i na przełęczy do Varantu. ** Pełzacz - występuje w trzech rodzajach: zwykłym, piaskowym i wojowniczym, potrafi zadać sprecyzowane ciosy, na które bohater nie potrafi zareagować, spotkać go można w jaskiniach Myrtany oraz bezpośrednio na środku pustyni Varant ** Golem - bardzo silny przeciwnik występujący w trzech odmianach: kamiennej, lodowej i ognistej, spotkać go można nielicznie w Myrtanie, Nordmarze i w Varancie ** Ogr - wytrzymały i trudny przeciwnik w walce wręcz, nigdy nie występuje pojedynczo, walczy potężną bronią - Ogrowym Mongesternem, gracz może go spotkać w każdej z trzech dostępnych krain ** Smok - nie jest tak potężny jak ognisty smok z gry Gothic II, ale i tak dość trudny do pokonania, zieje ogniem, spotkać go można w jaskiniach pod Cape Dun, na wzgórzach przy mieście Geldern i głęboko na pustyni Varant. ** Demon - w całej grze występują trzy demony, jeden z nich jest przywódcą ożywieńców w dawnej twierdzy paladynów zwanej Gotha, drugi w klasztornej bibliotece, a trzeci koło grobowca Bereka, są bardzo wytrzymałe * Zwierzęta neutralne (nie atakują bohatera, o ile same nie zostaną przez niego zaatakowane): ** węże - giną po jednym ciosie mieczem ** jaszczurki - niegroźne stworzenia ** zające - posiadają 1 kawałek mięsa ** bizony - gracz zdobędzie od bizonów skórę oraz 4 kawałki mięsa ** jelenie - aby zaatakować jelenie należy strzelać z łuku lub kuszy, posiadają kawałek mięsa, skórę i rogi * Zwierzęta hodowlane: ** krowy - dają 2 butelki mleka oraz 2 kawałki mięsa ** świnie - dzięki nim gracz dostanie aż 3 kawałki mięsa ** kury - od kur gracz dostanie 1 kawałek mięsa Postacie * Bezimienny - główny bohater gry Gothic 3. Przybył z wyspy Khorinis wraz z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi do Myrtany. Jednak cała kraina była w stanie wojny między Bogiem Innosem, a jego bratem Beliarem. Jego celem w Myrtanie jest spełnienie przeznaczenia oraz domyślnie pozbycie się orków, bowiem jest on wybrańcem Innosa. * Xardas - dawny mentor bezimiennego bohatera. Tajemniczy nekromanta, sługa Beliara i Innosa. Snuje tajemniczy plan ktorego częścią jest właśnie główny bohater. W trzeciej części gry wybudował wieżę w górach Nordmaru. * Zuben - wybraniec Beliara, przywódca wpływowej grupy Asasynów, bogatych kupców Varantu i czarnych magów. Kiedy podróżował po pustyni w pewnym miejscu wbił w piach swój Kostur Wiecznego Wędrowca, po czym założył w tym miejscu pierwszą osadę ludu Asasynów. * Rhobar II - król Myrtany, wybraniec Innosa i władca ludzi, a także właściciel potężnego artefaktu - Berła Varantu. Jest darzony szacunkiem przez swoich wojowników. Stracił szacunek swych poddanych kiedy wysłał większość do górniczej doliny za drobne przestępstwa. W trzeciej części gry spokojnie przesiaduje w Vengardzie. Z pomocą Magów Ognia i Wody stworzył Magiczną Barierę, aby orkowie nie mieli wstępu do stolicy. * Milten - mag Ognia, jedyny ocalały z rzezi w Starym Obozie w pierwszej części gry. Razem z Bezimiennym, Gornem, Lesterem i Diego tworzą grupę wiernych sobie przyjaciół. Na początku rozgrywki udaje się do jedynego ocalałego klasztoru Innosa (w którym istnieje kaplica do której ponoć zstąpił Innos) by studiować księgi. Przybył do Myrtany w celu zdobycia dodatkowej wiedzy. Wiadomo, że założył akademię i będzie przekazywał zdobytą wiedzą studentom. * Diego - w pierwszej części gry był pierwszą osobą która podała rękę graczowi, wprowadziła w fabułę i została pierwszym przyjacielem Bezimiennego. Diego jest cwaniaczkiem, który radził sobie w każdej sytuacji i bez problemu wspinał się po drabinie kariery, by zostać jednym z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi. Z zakończenia gry wiemy, że stał się najbogatszym człowiekiem na całym kontynencie oraz przekształcił miasto Mora Sul (Varant) w największe imperium handlowe kontynentu. * Gorn - najsilniejszy z najemników Lee zarówno w pierwszej jak i drugiej części. Jego rozum jest odwrotnie proporcjonalny do siły i odwagi, której mu nie brakuje. Zawsze z toporem obosiecznym Gorn jest maszyną do zabijania, uwielbia szczególnie (przynajmniej raz dziennie) rozpłatać orka. Na początku gry zaprowadza Bezimiennego do Obozu Rebeliantów w Reddock. * Generał Lee - najlepszy z generałów króla Rhobara II. W efekcie spisku magnatów, którzy obawiali się jego wpływów, został przeniesiony do kolonii karnej w Khorinis. Został tam przywódcą najemników i poprzysiągł, że jeszcze raz wróci na kontynent i zemści się na królu. W trzeciej części pomagamy mu zabić króla Rhobara. * Lester - człowiek, który czuje tak silne przywiązanie do bagiennego ziela, że między innymi z jego powodu wstąpił do sekty, pomimo tego, że nie wierzył w Śniącego (pierwsza część). Lester chodzi własnymi drogami, jednak często okazuje się, iż jego pomoc jest nieoceniona. * Lares - ponoć najlepszy złodziej w całym królestwie. Za czasów istnienia bariery przywódca szkodników, zajmujący się więźniami przybyłymi do Nowego Obozu. Później najemnik z farmy Onara przebywający w Khorinis oraz członek Wodnego Kręgu pomagający Bezimiennemu rozwikłać zagadkę zaginionych ludzi. W Gothic 3 przebywa w Geldern i chce, abyśmy ukradli dla niego sześć talerzy ze świątyni. W pierwszej i drugiej części gry uczy nas siły i zręczności. W trzeciej odsłonie serii może nauczyć nas zdolności złodziejskich, oraz otwierania zamków do mistrzostwa. * Kan - herszt wszystkich orków. Po zdobyciu Myrtany został otoczony elitą orkowych wojowników i osiadł w Faring, by bezpiecznie zarządzać swoim królestwem. * Saturas - najważniejszy z Magów Wody - sług Adanosa. Prowadzi wraz z koczownikami nierówną walkę przeciw Zubenowi i Asasynom. W pierwszej części był pracodawcą dla najemników, którzy strzegli wielkiego kopca magicznej rudy, a który, według pierwotnych założeń, miał służyć do wysadzenia magicznej bariery. Jako sługa Adanosa nie prowadzi żadnych walk i zachowuje pozorną neutralność. Grając dla Asasynów otrzymujemy zadanie zgładzenia rozsianych po całej pustyni Magów Wody. *'Vatras' - czcigodny i wysoki rangą Mag Wody, zawsze gotowy pomóc Bezimiennemu Bohaterowi. W grze Gothic 3 więziony jest na pustynnym Varancie, w mieście Lago. Świat gry Do dyspozycji gracza oddana została część Myrtany. Składa się ona z kilku krain: * Myrtana - krainy Centralne lub "Stare Imperium". Od północy graniczą z mroźną krainą Nordmaru, od południa z pustynną krainą Varantu. Stolicą Myrtany jest Vengard. Cały kraj jest kontrolowany przez orków. Przynajmniej w teorii, bo poza miastami władzę mają rebelianci, a korzystają z niej podobnie jak armie bandytów których też pełno. * Nordmar - północna część kontynentu. Panuje tam ciągły mróz. W Nordmarze swoje siedziby mają trzy wielkie klany - Klan Ognia, Klan Wilka i Klan Młota. Znajduje się tu również Klasztor Innosa oraz wieża nekromanty Xardasa. W Nordmarze wytapia się miecze z czystej rudy. Cała kraina usiana jest posterunkami wrogo nastawionych do ludzi (mor) orków. * Varant - południowa część kontynentu. Jej powierzchnię pokrywa pustynia. Zamieszkiwana przez nację Asasynów dowodzonych przez ich władce zwanego Zubenem (ma on siedzibę w osadzie zwanej Isthar) oraz przez koczowników wraz z magami wody. Znajduje się tu większość świątyni Pradawnych. * Północne Ziemie - północna część kontynentu zamieszkiwana przez orków. Ta część jest niedostępna dla gracza. * Południowe wyspy - archipelag wysp, na jednej z nich znajduje się świątynia Beliara. Wyspy są zamieszkiwane przez nie do końca poznaną rasę czarnoskórych ludzi. * Niezbadane Krainy - ziemie na zachód od cywilizowanego świata. Nie wiadomo o nich nic więcej. Bezimienny wraz z Xardasem udają się tam po zabiciu Rhobara II i Zubena. Gracz nie ma tutaj do czynienia z wczytywaniem danej krainy, czy obszaru (tak jak to było w poprzednich częściach). Możemy chodzić po całej mapie bez wczytywań. Znaczne są też odległości od danych miejsc - na przykład z Ardei (Myrtana, początek gry) do Mora Sul (Varant) trzeba biec bohaterem około 6-8 minut! Silnik gry Gra została wyposażona w autorski silnik Genome engine połączonego z silnikami wspierającymi: SpeedTree, EmotionFX oraz PhysX. Pozwalają one na generowanie wyglądu postaci jak i otoczenia świata gry Gothic 3. Gra najlepiej pracuje na kartach NVIDIA GeForce z serii 7. Mimo to twórcy gry bardzo słabo zoptymalizowali silnik graficzny, którego efektem są liczne przycięcia i spadki wydajności. W związku ze wszystkimi niedociągnięciami, do gry zostały wydane liczne łatki, które poprawiły około 500 błędów. Wydane łatki do gry Gothic 3: * Patch 1.08 (polska edycja premierowa gry zawierała tę łatkę, był powodem opóźnienia polskiej premiery gry w celu zwiększenia wydajności) * Patch 1.12 (dostępny w wydaniu Platynowa Kolekcja oraz w Internecie, stworzony przez twórców gry - Piranha Bytes) * Patch 1.6 (dostępny w Internecie, stworzony przez Spellbound Entertainment oraz fanów gry) * Patch 1.70 (dostępny w Internecie, stworzony przez Community Patch Team oraz SpellBound - wprowadza blisko 1200 poprawek. Wersja polska Wersja polska: START INTERNATIONAL POLSKA na zlecenie CD Projekt Głosu użyczyli: * Jacek Mikołajczak - Bezimienny * Adam Bauman - Diego, Lester, Milten, Lares, Beliar * Tomasz Marzecki - Xardas, Vatras * Robert Gawliński - Kerth * Mirosław Zbrojewicz - Gorn, Innos * Jarosław Boberek - Kan * Sławomir Pacek - Rhobar II, Zuben, * Jacek Kopczyński - Lee, Angar * Przemysław Nikiel - Thorus * Krzysztof Banaszyk * Mariusz Leszczyński * Zbigniew Konopka * Krzysztof Zakrzewski * Katarzyna Skolimowska * Joanna Pach * Jacek Lenartowicz * Jarosław Domin * Marek Obertyn † * Piotr Bąk * Leszek Zduń * Robert Tondera * Andrzej Chudy * Cezary Nowak * Grzegorz Pawlak * Łukasz Nowicki * Paweł Iwanicki * Robert Kowalski * Ryszard Faron * Adam Krylik * Wojciech Machnicki Ciekawostka: Aktor Jacek Mikołajczak, odtwórca roli Bezimiennego bohatera, musiał wymawiać ponad 1200 kwestii, których nagranie zajmowało aż 18 godzin ciągłej pracy. Gry z serii Gothic Gothic Gothic II Gothic II: Noc Kruka Gothic III Gothic III: Zmierzch Bogów Arcania: A Gothic Tale Linki zewnętrzne *http://www.gothic3.com - Oficjalna strona gry